


A Losing Battle

by allthehearteyes



Series: Savory & Sweet [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drive-In, Established Relationship, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Spooning, Telekinesis, blowjob, porn with little plot, x-rated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael can't resist.  Alex gets what he wants.





	A Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> More of their domestic goodness. They are loving and committed boyfriends - playing, and laughing, and having a good time. ❤️
> 
> ~~find me on tumblr (same name)~~

“What the fuck, Alex?” Michael moans as Alex kisses his neck and palms him through his jeans.

They’re at the drive-in, parked in a less popular corner. There are almost no people around them, probably because the screen view is obstructed from here.

_Who cares? Who wants to see Predator anyway?_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex replies innocently, as he starts to undo Michael's belt buckle.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“Are you crazy?”

“Is that a problem?” Alex gives a half grin against the skin of Michael's neck.

_Jesus! I’m fucked!_

Trying to maintain a modicum of decency, Michael tries again.

“Here? Now?”

“Why not?” Alex has Michael’s pants undone, slightly pulled down, and he’s rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin of his aching cockhead. He can feel himself already damp with precum.

“F-for starters, there are people everywhere. S-secondly, I’m not that kind of g-guy.” Michael stutters through his reasoning, his breath catching at Alex’s touch.

“First, it’s twenty one and up tonight, so few, if any virgin eyes. Second, you absolutely _are_ that kind of guy. Third, if you don’t throw a fit about it no one will notice.” Michael can hear the playful snark in Alex’s voice, and it only turns him on more.

_He’s so bossy. I love it!_

Alex works Michael’s cock mostly free from his pants and underwear. He wraps his warm fist around the shaft, not pumping, only squeezing, but Michael is sweating with anticipation. He shifts his hips a little, seeking friction. Alex smirks, as he slowing blinks those sexy brown eyes, and refuses to move his hand. He’s nibbling on his own bottom lip, and Michael is transfixed by the movement.

_What were we talking about? Why are we even talking at all?!_

“How?” Michael shudders in pleasure, “How am I supposed to stay quiet?”

“We’re in a back corner of the lot and there’s not a ton of light, use that alien gift of yours to distract yourself.” Alex kisses Michael hard. All tongue and teeth. Wet and lush. Both of them breathing hard as Alex starts to pump his fist.

_Oh god!_

Alex just grins as he leans down and takes Michael’s length into his mouth.

_OH GOD!_

Alex’s mouth is hot as fire. Sucking. Swirling. Laving. Loving. It’s as though Alex is worshipping his cock in the most decadent way.

_Jesus!_

Michael is on the razor's edge. He’s trying so hard to be quiet, to not bring attention to them, but it may be a losing battle. As one hand rests in Alex’s hair, lightly griping, he slams his other hand down on the steering wheel and lets out a litany of whispered curses. He feels Alex chuckle, and the rumble in his throat sends all sorts of delicious sensation through his cock.

Alex never lets up. Michael feels Alex reach to touch the sensitive skin below. Fingers rough and firm. Deftly caressing and tugging. Making Michael nearly vibrate with need.

_I can’t do this!_

Michael focuses his telekinesis on a trash can in a shadowed part of the parking lot. The metal starts to creak, as the can creases and shifts form.

_It’s working. It’s work-_

“ _Alex!_ ” Michael yells out, as Alex swallows him all the way down, hitting the back of his throat. Never slowing his pace, he takes Michael deep, so deep.

_That’s it!!_

“I’m going to come...Alex...you’re so fucking good!” Michael whisper-yells.

And then he does. He comes so hard his vision blurs. His body radiating with heat and lust. Michael feels like he’s floating and grounded, all at the same time. Experiencing pleasure and pain, but in all the best ways. He can’t stop shaking as Alex slows his rhythm and eases him through to the end.

Alex pulls off completely and immediately crushes his mouth to Michael’s. Their kiss is fierce, and wet, and lasts for long moments. Once their breaths begin to even, they slowly pull apart. Alex’s eyes are half opened and his swollen lips are turned up in a sexy smile.

All of a sudden they feel a huge jolt, both of them jostled about. They look at one another with wide eyes.

“Did you...were you just making the truck float?!” Alex’s eyes are filled with wonder and excitement.

“Uh, I think so? Think anyone saw?” Michael can feel his cheeks warm with a deep blush.

“I hope not.” Alex laughs and shakes his head. He leans back in for a sweet, lazy kiss.

~~~

The next morning Michael’s phone won’t stop beeping. He reaches over and reads the text storm from Isobel.

Iz: _Have a good time at the drive-in?_  
Iz: _Enjoy the movie?_  
Iz: _I did too, until I saw a truck levitate half a foot off the ground!!!_  
Iz: _I created a distraction so no one else would see._  
Iz: _Now everyone thinks I’m that hysterical weirdo who saw a bobcat at the drive-in. Thanks for that, by the way._  
Iz: _Two things:_  
Iz: _You’re welcome._  
Iz: _And_  
Iz: _Ew!_

Michael chuckles. He’s about to put the phone down when a couple more texts comes through.

Max: _Be more careful next time!_  
Max: _Also, niiiice!_

He grins and shakes his head. Michael rolls back over on his side and spoons Alex.

“Who was that?” Alex asks in a sleepy tone.

“My dumb family.”

“Everything okay?”

“Better than.”

Michael tightens his hold and buries his face into the back of Alex’s neck. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the smell of sunshine and desert air.

“I love you,” Michael whispers against soft skin.

He smiles as Alex scoots himself closer, letting out a small sigh when he’s found the sweet spot.

“I love you too, Michael,” Alex murmurs.

Michael is happy, at peace, and truly hopeful for the first time in a long time. He drifts off to sleep with a smile on his lips and a warm Alex safely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
